Rainy Day Man
by jpapineau2010
Summary: Ritsuka has been seeing Yaten behind Soubi's back. One day Soubi admits that he was just using the young boy. In disbelief he runs and nearly gets hit by a car only to be saved by Yaten. Then the two boys began a love like no other.


YaRi Songfic  
"Rainy Day Man"

Ritsuka stood under the plexiglass bus stop with Soubi, they had been waiting on the bus for almost two hours. Soon Soubi spoke, what he said was colder than usual but really true.

"Don't you get it, Ritsuka?" The words were harsh and cruel, practically spat out of the man's mouth. "I used you. You thought you were loved, ha! But being with me, it got you so caught up in a false sense of belief it threw you off your path to courage."

Ritsuka's eyes were welling with tears as he backed away from the man, his ears were folded against his head, his tail seemed to go between his legs in fear and almost in a sign of unconscious and characteristic show of submission. The words ripping through him like a pencil through rice paper. This was the man he thought loved him as a friend, the pervert who stole his first kiss, the man that tried to always take his virginity.

"T-this isn't funny. W-what are you saying?" He couldn't believe his ears, this must be some sort of really twisted mean joke. It wasn't.

"And still you don't get it? Are you really that dumb?" Those dark blue eyes were hard, mean as they looked on the trembling young neko.  
"I saw your true weakness, I saw how you looked at the Keyboardist of the Three Lights and not at me. And now you're out of the picture, you're a little harlot to me. So easily seduced, so... easy. Taking so much work to make you my whore. You were just a means to an end, Ritsuka. With a little fun in between trying to grope you."  
Ritsuka fled the bus stop at that point, the tears completely camouflaged by the heavily falling rain hitting his delicate face.

Yaten had been resting in the Crown Cafe after a long day of signature events and guest starring in various shows, reclining on the booth by the window on the first floor while he looked out the window watching the rain fall. His voice and eyes were tired from the singing and bright lights. He was drinking a hot lemon tea with honey to relax, the last thing he expected was a familiar neko boy running past and the cafe and seeing that the traffic light was about to turn green.

Before he knew it he was running outside to pull the boy back before he was hit by a black Ferrari F512 M. He suddenly recognized the neko youth. The shoulder length black hair, thin shoulders, feminine body and soft voice. Ritsuka quickly curled up in the teen's arms then suddenly the young boy wrapped his arms around Yaten's neck. Yaten started to pet the boy's head.

"R-Ritsuka? What's wrong sweetie?" He knew when Ritsuka started to cry, it'd be awhile before he would be able to talk. "It's okay, just let it out... I'm here."

It had been a year and soon, the band along with Ritsuka were on a flight back from hawaii and a tour. Yaten and Ritsuka sported matching rings on their left ring fingers. Ritsuka's ears and tail were also gone, he had lost his virginity to Yaten like he had dreamed of. The two lovers sat in the private seating area for the band on the jumbo jet.  
"Hey, honey sorry for taking that teddy bear as a gift from that fan sweet pea." Yaten said, lifting the hand he was holding to kiss.

"Aw, it was nothing Yaten-Ai. She was just being nice and I love the teddy bear. I might cuddle with it and you in bed tonight, and they loved my piano skills too." Ritsuka said back as he leaned in and kissed his husband on the cheek.

"Your talent seems to be growing along with your beauty." Yaten said to give his wife more confidence, he knew Ritsuka was still shy around an audience but he always knew that Ritsuka would always play while he was around.  
Soon Ritsuka found himself lifting the armrest so that he can use his hubby's lap as a pillow, both boys had a soft rose pink colored blush on their faces. "You're always there for me Yaten, I'm glad I am there for you too." The raven haired youth said.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?!" Ritsuka had pulled Yaten to their room in the sleeping car of a train going through the Japanese countryside on their way back to Tokyo. He was not very happy at the moment, his finger poked Yaten's chest with each word before his arms were thrown into the air in frustration.  
"How could you do that to Seiya, Taiki... to me? Of all people?"

"I told you," Yaten was backing away, never seeing Ritsuka so insenst. Stopping when his back pressed against the wall of the train car.  
"I wasn't thinking. I thought we went over this."

"Only because the others were around. I am just so pissed." And scared, but Ritsuka could never admit that part. He could never admit the fear he felt when they received the letter saying that Yaten was going to move to America with Ritsuka. He couldn't admit it, but it showed in his eyes.

"...I'm sorry..." And Yaten really was, he had just been so ashamed after promising money to build the cancer ward to a children's hospital, after being so sure of himself, only to let himself and everybody else down.

"Always so damned stubborn. You can come to Seiya and Taiki you know," Ritsuka was pacing in front of Yaten before turning on him again.  
"To me!"

"I know, my love. I know... I just... I couldn't face you... I couldn't disappoint you or anybody else by not having enough money to help those kids. But especially you." Ritsuka looked at Yaten, at those words. He felt something along his spine as their eyes locked. Something he felt for a long time, something he kept hidden.

No one could accuse Ritsuka of being subtle, far from it really. He didn't always think ahead either. Sometimes he just acted, instinct, brashness, need, desire, going head first into action without thinking about the consequences. Sometimes it was disastrous, but sometimes, sometimes it was just right. He stepped close and before Yaten could even react, their lips were touching. Kissing. Ritsuka hadn't even known he was going to do it this fashion before his lips were on Yaten's, kissing the other male deeply. Clinging to his husband's shirt tightly.

The End


End file.
